


Unfinished Business

by MythicalWriter



Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Argentina, But Can You Really Blame Me Tho?, Colombia - Freeform, Crossover Coming Up, Diego Luna - Freeform, Drug Cartel, Drugs, El Chapo - Freeform, El Padrino, F/M, Fluff, I Have A Daddy Kink For Diego Luna As El Padrino, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mexico, Mild Sexual Content, Narcos - Freeform, Obsession (But Not Really?), Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Possessive Miguel Angel Felix Gallardo, Wagner Moura, Work In The Making, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWriter/pseuds/MythicalWriter
Summary: Victoria fell in love with the notorious kingpin, Felix Gallardo, while studying abroad in Mexico. He rented an apartment for her to stay in, spoiled her with presents, paid for her schooling, and overall was the picture-perfect partner she could’ve asked for. Unfortunately, she soon becomes pregnant with his child. And even more unfortunate? She finds out he’s been cheating on her with a number of women. Heart broken, she wants nothing to do with him and his sociopathic accomplices and enemies... but it becomes too late. From there, she has to swim with the sharks in order to survive.
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Isabella Bautista/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo, Miguel Angel Felix Gallardo/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door, and Félix, expecting it to be the informer who called and was going to tell him of the DEA’s plans, abruptly went to open it. He was filled with so much anxiety, so many things he wanted to know… 

Instead, he saw the familiar brunette whom he’d been secretly seeing after his separation with Maria. Her and a few other women, that is. But she was the most special to him. This moment, however, he was quite unenthusiastic to see her. 

Heavily sighing, he put his palm on his face. “Vicki, I don’t have time-...” 

“I need to talk to you.” 

He scoffed, irritated beyond belief. “I told you I don’t have time,” He began closing the door on her slowly, saying, “come back tomorrow.” 

“I won’t be here tomorrow.”

He stopped, confusion filling his face. He didn’t understand. “What?” 

Now she was the one sighing, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I’m leaving you, Felix. I’m going home.” 

He stared at her for a moment, a blank one that couldn’t be fully expressed. So many things were going through his mind, but this… this was the least of them. Until now. 

“It seems as though you’re busy, but I’m sure this is the least of your worries. Have a good day now.” With that, she turned on her heel and was leaving. 

His confusion soon turned to a mixture of hurt and anger as he grabbed her wrist firmly, pulling her back close to him. “Where’re you going?” 

“That’s not important to you.” 

“What the fuck do you mean it isn’t important?” He shouted, entirely forgetting about the informer. His hold on her began to get tighter as his eyes became more feril. “What is going on with you?” 

“I know!” She shouted back, tears glinting in her eyes. “I know now that you never loved me. That I’m only one of many women...” 

His hold on her loosened as she pulled back. She knew about the women he was also with. Just like Maria knew. What made him so damn bad at hiding it? 

As she turned back to walk quickly, he grabbed her arm again, this time pinning her against the wall, his body on hers. He remembered he would do this with her when she teased him, possessively fucking her soon after, kissing her passionately as her hands went through his thick hair. 

“You don’t understand, I would never do anything to hurt you-…” 

“No,” she said adamantly. She was innocent, this girl; the same age as his first wife when they met. Nearly fifteen years his junior, he’d expect her to be more naive to him and his antics with several women. He had grown to care for her, to even begin falling in love with her; he couldn’t let her go easily. Not when she reminded him so much of his first love. And probably his only one. “You don’t care about me. You never have.”

“I NEVER HAVE?” He shouted in her face, his voice rising substantially. “I’ve spoiled you with my money, with my time and my love! You should be the one begging me to stay!” 

“Let me go, Felix, you’re hurting me,” she whimpered, trying to get out of his grip.

However, he overpowered her and held her firmly, his face inches from hers. “You’re mine,” he said, back to its normal tone of crispness. “You’re not leaving me until I want you to.” 

She looked at him, stopping for a moment. Into those damned brown eyes he devoured her with. “I’m not your property.” 

“Oh, but you should be glad that you are. Without me, you’d be raped and murdered by the side of the street.” 

“And who says I’m safer with you, huh?” She snapped. He pushed her harder against the wall, one hand on her throat. His nose lightly brushed against hers, and as strange as it sounded, it aroused her. The possessive and jealous nature of this sociopath, who wanted her and gave her everything she wanted for months… and it was all wrong. 

“I think you’d be safer not leaving me.” 

She let out a laugh, looking to the side. Licking her dry lips, she glanced back at Felix’s eyes. “And what would you do if I was leaving you to marry a man?” 

“I know you’re not. But if you were, I’d find out who he is one way or another. And he better pray he can hide better than the smallest bug there is.”

“You’re saying you’d kill him?” She smirked, and noticing this change of countenance, he himself let out a chuckle. 

“No, I’m going to have a nice dinner with him and then have a smoke afterwards.”

She let out a bigger laugh at that, and soon felt the softness of his lips on hers. It was mesmerizing, as he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slip in, tasting of cigarettes and scotch. Their groins rubbed against one another, and he let out a breath. Her hands went to his hips, pulling him closer as he placed soft kisses on her neck. 

She moaned, feeling his teeth scraping and nibbling up to her jawline. She felt his breath tickling her ear. “Let me fuck you harder than I ever have.” 

And then it hit her. He wanted and loved her for her body, not for her. She was stupid. So, so, stupid. To fall into temptation with him. Soon after her, there would be another woman he’d fuck. And another. With that, she lifted her leg up and kneed him hard, right in his crotch. 

He immediately let her go, shouting and writhing from pain as he crouched down. She ran, ran as fast as she could, down the hallway and to the elevators. She pushed the button, waiting for it to open as she heard his grunts of pain and swearing. 

“C’mon, c’mon, C’MON!” She shouted, the elevator soon opening. Jumping in, she heard Felix running down the hallway towards her, and she pushed the elevator close button.

“VICTORIA YOU FUCKING-...”

Just before he could come in, the doors closed and she was left inside, sighing from relief. She pushed her hair aside, letting out a laugh after she realized that she was free. 

But is any woman truly free from Gallardo’s grip? 

-

Walking down the hallway with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes, higher class people looked at her with distaste in their eyes. She was so close to the door, almost about to head out, until a man came in front of her and pointed a gun towards her. 

Squeals and screams came behind her as she put her arms up, the man pointing at her being none other than Tony. 

God fucking dammit.


	2. The Hidden Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel is faced with the harsh reality that the woman he adored was slowly slipping away from him... and along that, his unborn child.

When the elevator opened, she saw Felix right in front of her, seemingly waiting. She put her head down in shame, hearing a few words exchange between the men. Tony shoved her in front of him, still pointing the gun at her. 

“Give me the gun, Tony. I’ll take care of her.”

Tony did as he told, handing the gun to Felix. He was soon dismissed, leaving her in the hands of this man. She should’ve never come in the first place. 

“If you were anybody else, I would’ve already killed you.” 

Tears formed in her eyes, falling to her knees in front of him. Looking up at him, she saw that familiar malice in his eyes that made him incredibly scary. “Please… please let me go.” 

“I will.” He simply said, cocking the gun at her head. With the head of his pistol, he brushed the strands of hair that clung to her sweaty forehead. “All you have to do is say that fucking phrase again, and I’ll let you go.” 

A tear fell from her eye, heartbroken and hurt. “I loved you, Felix.” 

“I’m starting to doubt that, sweetheart.” He said cooly. His pistol was still on her forehead, his finger clinging on the trigger. He was ready to shoot at any moment. 

“May I ask something?”

“I don’t have all the time in the world, Victoria,” he scoffed, but paused. “But go ahead.”

“What importance do I have to you? I have nothing to share, nothing to gain from telling others about you. I’m only a woman you’ve had your fun with for a few months.”

“My fun with?” He asked, kneeling down to her. “I’ve told you things I’ve told only one other woman in my life. You’d be quite a threat to me were you leaving to gossip to Nava or Isabella about me, no?” 

“I’m not leaving to gossip about any of your bullshit,” She blurted out, immediately feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach. He seemed quiet, and she took it as an opportunity to continue. “I want to go home, Felix. Back to Argentina. I’m not trying to get involved with your enemies or your friends, I only want to get away from the pain you’ve brought me.”

He stood for a moment, soon putting the gun away as she let out a breath of relief. “If that is your wish, then go. Get out of my sight.” 

Her heart ached for him as she stood up, his face tilted down. “You know I was pregnant with your child. But I’m glad I found a way to get rid of it. I couldn’t imagine you being the father of my baby.” 

His eyes widened, but she didn’t care. She turned to leave, pushing on the button. She soon felt an arm around her neck, squeezing tightly as if to strangle her. She struggled in his grip, but he put a gun on her temple and she immediately stopped. He threw her on the ground with such force that she thought she broke her foot. “Tony!” He shouted loudly, and the familiar blonde came into sight. “Help me get her.”


	3. A Blunt Conversation With El Padrino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to face the reality, Felix must decide whether to kill her for killing his unborn child, let her leave, or keep her captive and alive.

She didn’t remember what happened after that. It was a spur of events, and she remembered falling into unconsciousness after he strangled her for so long. Her head lifted up as she awakened, noticing the familiar atmosphere of his home, and the hollow space that she was in. She was gagged, her hands trying to pull free from the arm handles that she was bound to. In front of her was a chair, likely for someone who would speak to her. She couldn’t move, and thinking back, she remembered what she had told him. ‘I’m so fucking stupid, so, so, stupid’. She had wanted him to feel her pain so badly, to know what she was dealing with, and yet it was the worst decision she could’ve ever made in her life. 

A man opened the door, seeing her awaken and leaving. She screamed through the gag, but he shut the door promptly and let her dwell in her thoughts of horror. She wondered what he’d do to her; kill her for killing his child, likely. A devout catholic, (or he was), abortion was one of the most condemning things that could happen in their book of morals.

The same man opened the door again, letting Felix go through. He looked solemn and grim as he approached her, sitting in the chair in front of her. He evaded her glance for a moment, before pulling a cigarette out and lighting it, meeting her eyes again. The cigarette in his mouth, he went to take the gag off her, saying, “I know you would’ve nagged at me if I didn’t have it on you. So the moment you speak without me allowing it, I’ll put it back on you. Understand?” 

She nodded, fear evident in her eyes. 

“Good. Now…” he puffed smoke out and leaned forward, one hand on her arm. “Tell me the truth… Why did you kill my child?”

“It’s not your decision-...” 

“That was my baby! That was my child that you killed!’ He shouted at her, and the pain he felt was tangible. 

“And you would’ve never cared if I had it, would you?” She snapped back, grinding her teeth together. “You’ve impregnated countless of other women, so why the fuck are you so focused on me?” 

She soon felt the cool sting that had come from his hand slapping her across her face. Shocked, she realized that the darkness emanating from him was capable of killing her. “It isn’t about what I have… it’s about you lying to me. That you killed a part of me without even considering my feelings.” 

Tears threatened to leave her eyes, and she swallowed hard. Did she want to get rid of the child? No. But it was far safer that she didn’t have the bastard child of El Padrino, and the possibility of it being hunted down for the rest of its life. It was safer to know that she would be safe, and secure. She was only 23; she couldn’t imagine being a mother now. “I’m sorry.” 

He seemed taken aback for a moment, leaning back on his chair as she began to sob quietly. He looked at her for a good 30 seconds in silence, basking her all in. Suddenly he spoke up, now a much more softer tone than before. “Who helped you get rid of it?” 

“I did it myself,” she sobbed. A lie. She had a close friend that was a medical student that helped her get rid of it. Illegally, of course, but better than carrying the forbidden child. 

“How long?”

“I didn’t find out until 2 months later, when I became sick and needed to go to the hospital. I haven’t slept with any other man since being with you… so I knew for sure it was yours.” 

He sighed, standing up and putting his hands behind his neck as he paced, and paced, and paced. “Motherfucker…” 

“Please don’t kill me, Felix,” she spoke as meek as a mouse. “You know how it feels, to be vulnerable in such a dangerous city as here.”

He didn’t bother to look at her, continuing to look down and bite his lip. 

“If one of your rivals found out… they would’ve kidnapped me, killed me. And if I had it, they would’ve killed our baby too.” 

He gave her a side glance, and unexpectedly, wrapped his arms around her neck while still standing. She cried, and he comfortingly kissed the top of her head as she leaned on him.

“I’m sorry, Felix… I just want to go home. I love you, and I always will… but I can’t risk my family’s life being with you. Especially if I know I’m only an…” she tried to be slow with her words, as she knew he was listening intently. “Not a priority.” 

His hands came down to her shoulders, and he went back to crouching before her. Smiling sadly, he pushed her hair to the side and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” 

“I understand. I…” she took in a deep breath. “I-...” 

“You’re the most special to me out of all of them.” He said matter-of-factly. “Out of all of them, I care for you the most. I want you the most, Victoria.”

She didn’t believe that, but nevertheless smiled back. “You don’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not lying to you right now.” He stated, face inches from hers like before. But this time she wasn’t tempted to kiss him. “I’m falling in love with you.” 

“Felix...” she said. How she wished that were true. But was he even capable of love? 

“I want you to be by my side. My queen,” he smiled more joyfully. “I want you to marry me.” 

Did she hear that correctly? “Sorry?”

“I want to marry you,” he said. Touching her bound hand, his slim fingers traced over her ring finger. “I want to be with you.” 

If this was a few days ago, where she didn’t know the women he was cheating on her with and the lies he’d told, she would’ve given her heart out to him and said yes. 

But now was different. 

He would appreciate her honesty, she knew. “I’m sorry…” she said, cocking her head as she shook it slightly. His smile faded, and it was soon replaced with a hurt expression. His hand came off hers, and if she was seeing correctly, his eyes looked watery. As if he was about to shed a tear himself. He covered it with a scoff, looking to the side once more. “Felix…”

“I would’ve given you anything,” he said, turning to his usual coolness. “I would’ve done anything for you.” 

“I want to go home.” 

“Enough with this sheep’s bleating already!” He shouted; he was upset once again, a facade of his true angst. He pointed at himself, “I’m supposed to be your home, remember? You loved me, and now you’re giving it away because of my sins in the past? You’ve made so many more sins than I, sweetheart, you should be glad that I even give you the time of day to see you.” 

“Yes, that is my mistake. I don’t deserve you. I never have.”

“Stop trying to manipulate me, you look like a fucking fool.”

“But it’s the truth,” she responded. She wouldn’t give up. She knew one way or another, she’d get out of this goddamned house alive. “I’m not ready to be the wife of a kingpin. I don’t want to inherit the responsibilities I have, the risk I’ll have… I’m weak for giving us up to go on my own.” 

He rolled his eyes, arms crossing. “I don’t want to go over this again.” 

“So let me go. Let me go back to Argentina, let me have the life I’ve always wanted. And I promise I’ll never do anything to hurt you.” 

He didn’t say anything, and his look of displeasure didn’t change in the slightest. “And what’re you going to do there? Find and marry another drug lord there to slight me?”

“And why do you seem so caught up of me being with someone other than you?” 

“Because I don’t want you to be with anyone other than me.” 

She sighed. He was like a little boy clinging on to his favorite toy, refusing to let go. “Obviously I can’t promise you I wouldn’t, because we both know it would be a lie. But what I will promise you is that I… I will take some time alone, to think. And when I’m ready, I’ll come back to you. You know I always do.” 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had surrendered. Pulling the bindings off of her, he swallowed as he looked back and forth between her and the ground. “I shouldn’t hurt or keep you captive and expect you to love me back,” he said, releasing her once and for all. “I thought of it, but it wouldn’t be right. You would only hate me more.”

She smiled softly, putting a hand on his. “Thank you, Felix.”

He faced her slowly, nodding. 

She went forward, kissing him on his forehead lightly before standing up and walking to the door. He seemed surprised by the sudden affection, opening his eyes. “And for the record…” she started, and he turned to her. “I do love you. As ashamed as I am to say it.”

He let out the smallest of a smile.


End file.
